


Possessions

by gonnagocrazy



Category: Lost
Genre: Beating, Blood, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnagocrazy/pseuds/gonnagocrazy
Summary: Set in confidence manWhen boone is going through sawyers stuff what happens when sawyer catches him
Relationships: Boone Carlyle/Jack Shephard, Boone Carlyle/James "Sawyer" Ford
Kudos: 6





	Possessions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; I do not own lost  
> I wish I did but we can't always get what we want  
> Which of you wished boone had lived ?

Sawyer POV:  
I see the kid ransacking through my stuff   
"What the hell are you doing? You stealing?"  
Boone doesn't say anything. He just stares at me lips parted   
The kid is beautiful. His perfect grey orbs   
His pink cheecks   
His plump pink lips   
"Well say smthing"  
"I was looking for shannons inhalers, you had my book so I figured you have her inhaler"  
"Could've asked"  
"You wouldn't have given it to me"  
"How bout I get a night with u and u get princesses inhalers"  
"U sick basted. I'm with jack"  
This made me furious   
Jack needs to keep his fucking hands to himself and leave the pretty people alone   
I lunge for ward and grab boones arms   
And forcefully try to kiss him  
He struggles   
So I bite his lip   
"Well If I can't have this pretty face neither can jack"  
So I punch him kick him and beat the shit out of him  
Jacks POV:  
"What happened boone "  
"I told you, he thought I was stealing"  
"Yeah but what else"  
"Nothing jack, I promise"  
Boone leans in and places a chaste kiss on my lips.  
I'm gonna kill sawyer for this

**Author's Note:**

> If u enjoyed and want more please leave a comment below


End file.
